La marée et le roi
by Estel la Rodeuse
Summary: Voici un petit aperçu de la vie de Lothíriel et Eomer, après leur mariage. Ce dernier rentrer d'un long voyage, et retrouve avec joies les petits plaisirs du quotidien, auprès de sa famille. Meduseld n'a jamais été aussi chaleureux et bruyant.


Elle souriait dans son sommeil. La lumière du feu de cheminée éclairait ça et là leur chambre. Les reflets dorés des flammes enveloppaient Lothíriel.  
Il avait fallu des mois pour qu'Eomer se décide à vivre dans la chambre du roi. Et des semaines pour s'habituer à être appelé Eomer-Roi. Mais il n'avait fallu que quelques heures pour qu'il s'amourache de la princesse de Dol Amroth. Et il n'avait fallu que quelques instants pour qu'elle lui sourie pour la première fois.

Le jeune roi avait poussé sa troupe à bout pour rentrer à Meduseld avant la fin de la semaine. Il avait entendu, mais royalement ignoré, des commentaires amusés sur son empressement à rentrer chez lui. Silencieusement, il enleva ses bottes et sa cape. Elle savait bouger sans un bruit, telle une elfe, mais il était un rohír: solide sur pattes, mais pas discret pour un sou. Il entendit Lothíriel soupirer, puis se tourner de l'autre côté du lit. Fort heureusement, elle avait un sommeil qui ferait rougir les Ents de désespoir.

Prestement, il traversa la chambre, le plancher craquant sous ses pieds nus, pour rejoindre la salle d'eau. Il ne voulait pas demander de l'eau chaude à des domestiques, cela réveillerait Lothíriel. Le froid ne le dérangeait pas. C'était Lothíriel qui grelottait à chaque tournant. Il plongea les bras dans l'eau, se frotta énergiquement le visage. Le reste de ses vêtements tomba autour de lui alors qu'il s'empressait de faire une toilette expéditive.

Il n'était plus Eomer le troisième maréchal de la marche, qui ne plongeait dans l'eau que quand il en avait vraiment besoin. Il avait maintenant, dans son lit, la plus délicate, la plus douce des créatures des océans. Il fit une moue en se rendant compte du train de ses pensées. Il devenait pire qu'Aragorn ou Faramir. Mais il y avait de quoi. Il négligea de s'habiller à nouveau, en sortant de la salle de bain. Il ne sentait pas le froid qui caressait sa peau. Il traversa la chambre, à la pointe des pieds, pour aller récupérer quelque chose dans sa besace.

Il ne remarqua pas le regard qui suivit ses mouvements. Lothíriel s'était réveillée après l'avoir entendu entrer dans la pièce, mais elle s'était gardée de se faire remarquer. Elle aimait observer Eomer quand il était tout simplement en train de faire des gestes quotidiens. Il n'avait aucune pudeur et il n'avait aucune raison d'en avoir. Son regard glissa sur le dos de son époux, ses fesses et ses jambes musclées par tant d'années au combat. Elle savait où se cachaient les cicatrices qui racontaient ses pires journées. Le glaive qui l'avait éraflé quand il pleurait sa soeur, le verre qui s'était cassé dans sa main quand il avait appris que sa mère était morte. Sa première bataille, et cette sinueuse cicatrice qui traversait son dos et qu'elle aimait caresser du bout des doigts.

Il se tourna avec quelque chose dans le creux de ses mains, les paupières de Lothíriel recouvrirent ses yeux, mais à travers les cils elle observa le visage de son mari. Il avait l'air en bonne santé. Son regard descendit sur son torse et se perdit plus bas. Elle ferma les yeux, tâchant de cacher le sourire qui se dessinait sur ses lèvres. Elle avait bien fait d'écouter son coeur, et refuser d'épouser ce pâle Seigneur du Lebennin. Sa mère l'avait pourtant grandement loué, mais son père n'avait de bonnes paroles que pour Eomer. Pourtant le jeune roi avait semblé à tout le monde tourmenté par ce qu'il avait vécu pendant la Guerre de l'Anneau. Lors de son voyage à Dol Amroth, personne ne pouvait ignorer les cernes sous ses yeux, une certaine pâleur et tous les domestiques avaient entendu parler de ses cauchemars. Il en faisait encore, de temps en temps. Mais Lothíriel savait comment le réveiller, sans être prise pour l'ennemi. Elle avait aussi connu ses propres cauchemars, après l'attaque de leur refuge par les pirates. Et pour la première fois, elle avait dû tuer quelqu'un avec l'élégante épée elfique qui appartenait à des générations de princesses de Dol Amroth.

Eomer s'était approché du lit et, d'un geste fluide, il se retrouva pelotonné contre elle. Lothíriel ne pouvait plus faire semblant qu'elle était endormie. Pas quand il se pressait ainsi contre elle. Elle tourna son visage pour contempler celui qui se trouvait à un souffle du sien.  
"Eomer."  
"Je ne voulais pas te réveiller." Elle se tourna complètement vers lui, se pelotonnant contre son torse avec un doux rire.

"J'étais réveillée depuis belle lurette. Tu as beau dire que je dors comme un Ent, j'ai quand même l'ouïe d'une elfe." Il lui rendit son sourire, et effleura ses lèvres à la commissure des siennes. Ce fut elle qui l'embrassa, entourant son cou de ses bras, ses mains s'emmêlant dans ses cheveux.

Mais ce fut Eomer qui s'écarta un peu d'elle. Il savait que si elle continuait à l'embrasser ainsi, il pouvait oublier la surprise qu'il lui avait apportée. Elle se renfrogna légèrement. Elle ne montrait que rarement ses émotions, tellement elle avait été conditionnée à être la princesse gondorienne parfaite. Mais il savait lire son visage, même quand elle pensait lui cacher ses pensées. Il se pencha à nouveau vers elle et l'embrassa sur la joue.

"Patience, min heorth. J'ai quelque chose pour toi." qu'il dit presque timidement. La première fois qu'il avait parlé avec elle, elle l'avait impressionné avec sa grâce et son élégance Dol Amrothienne. Et puis, petit à petit, elle lui avait offert son vrai visage de femme humaine. Mais même maintenant, dans leur lit, après trois enfants, elle l'impressionnait et il ne pouvait pas croire sa chance.

Il lui tendit le paquet qu'il avait précieusement gardé pour elle, à travers sa longue chevauchée depuis le Harad. Cela faisait maintenant deux ans que le Harad faisait partie des alliés du Rohan et du Royaume Réunifié. C'était difficile de s'habituer à vivre avec une populace tellement différente, mais à présent, même Edoras avait une population qui ne ressemblait guère à celle d'antan. Même qu'Eothain avait épousé une veuve du Harad. Sa ribambelle d'enfants blonds et bruns dévalait souvent la salle d'Or au pas de course.

Lothíriel avait défait le tissu doré qui recouvrait son présent. Elle caressa délicatement les coquillages qu'elle tenait au creux de sa main gauche. Elle les renifla et Eomer ne put s'empêcher de rire doucement.

"Ils sentent l'océan."

"Je ne sens rien."

"Parce que tu ne sais sentir que tes plaines et tes chevaux…"

"Et le parfum de ma femme." Il déposa un autre baiser au creux de sa gorge. Elle tressaillit.

"Merc.."

"Tu n'as pas besoin de me remercier Riel." La mine réjouie et le regard rêveur de Lothíriel étaient suffisants pour ravir Eomer. C'était tout ce qu'il voulait, la voir sourire ainsi. Lui qui l'avait arrachée de son cher océan.

Elle se détacha de son corps, pour déposer les coquillages soigneusement sur sa table de nuit. Puis, avant qu'il ne puisse dire quoi que ce soit d'autre, ses lèvres se pressaient contre les siennes. Lothíriel l'enveloppait de sa longue chevelure, de son parfum de jasmin et d'océan, et de ses bras. De ses doigts fins, elle traça la cicatrice qui traversait son torse. Celle qui aurait pu lui prendre la vie, si ce n'était du guérisseur de Dol Amroth. D'une caresse, elle évoquait la vie et la mort. Il en frissonnait alors que les lèvres de Lothíriel caressaient son torse et descendaient plus bas. Comme l'océan qu'elle aimait tant, elle le submergeait avec ses vagues cajolantes et l'embrun de son souffle. Il sombrait sous les flots et l'enivrement de son amour pour sa reine.

Ils s'endormirent enlacés jusqu'au petit matin. Lorsqu'il ouvrit à nouveau les yeux, Lothíriel n'était plus là. Il pouvait entendre des voix animées de l'autre côté de la porte.

"Non Elfwine. Il faut laisser papa dormir. Il a fait un très long chemin et toi… " La voix de Lothíriel se faisait autoritaire et il ne pouvait que sourire, " ton précepteur qui t'attend. Allez hop!" Il pouvait entendre les petites Hilde et Giliath qui parlaient dans une langue qui était un mélange du Sindarin qu'utilisait souvent Lothíriel pour leur parler, de Rohirric et de langue commune. Les voix s'éloignèrent. Eomer s'étira longuement. Il avait faim et hâte de voir ses enfants.

Les cheveux encore humides, il entra dans la salle d'Or. Sur une des tables, les deux précepteurs d'Elfwine le regardaient travailler. Le premier était évidemment Rohír, mais le deuxième avait été envoyé par le Dol Amroth. Un roi dans ce nouvel âge se devait d'avoir un savoir bien plus grand que ses pères. Peut-être qu'il faudrait aussi trouver un enseignant dans le Harad? Eomer soupira. Il laissa son fils travailler, sans qu'il remarque la présence de son père. Il ramassa une pomme en sortant dans la cour intérieure de sa demeure. Comme il l'avait suspecté, les jumelles jouaient dans le jardin que Lothíriel avait ramené à la vie. Une de ses demoiselles de compagnie gardait un oeil sur les deux petites filles, alors que leur mère s'entraînait avec son épée. Amrothos, le plus jeune des princes de Dol Amroth était de visite, et il répondait aux coups d'épée de Lothíriel. Le Dol Amroth, contrairement au Rohan et même au Gondor, avait une tradition de femmes guerrières. Cela leur venait sans doute de la Lórien.

Eomer s'adossa contre le mur et croqua dans sa pomme. Il n'aurait jamais à craindre pour son épouse, si elle le désirait, elle pourrait refaire une coiffure à son frère. Amrothos ne semblait pas trop en forme alors qu'il répondait à chaque coup de sa soeur. Avait-il l'air gêné? Les yeux d'aigle d'Eomer remarquèrent que Gylda, fille de Elfhelm, avait le regard rivé sur le Prince de Dol Amroth. Eomer sourit. Pauvre Amrothos qui allait être humilié devant les yeux de sa bien-aimée, il était temps d'être un bon beau-frère. Eomer laissa le trognon de sa pomme tomber dans les buissons et dégaina l'épée qui ne quittait que rarement sa ceinture.

"En garde, Reine des Rohirrim." Amrothos s'écarta prestement. Eomer ne pouvait s'empêcher d'admirer son épouse, ses joues rosies par l'exercice et ses yeux gris si... L'épée de Lothíriel s'entrechoqua sur la sienne, qu'il gardait baissée.

"Eh bien? Eomer-Roi, êtes-vous fatigué par vos aventures?"

Eomer n'aurait jamais toléré que même sa petite soeur prenne le dessus lors d'un face à face, épée en main, mais il aimait voir Lothíriel exulter.

Cette dernière s'amusait de voir que son époux faisait tout pour la laisser gagner. Ça l'aurait enragé si c'était un de ses frères, mais le fait que ce soit Eomer lui donnait envie d'oublier la joute et de se jeter dans ses bras. Mais elle plissa les yeux sérieusement.

"Vous ne faites pas de votre mieux, messire."

Il rit. Des éclats de voix leur vinrent du coin de terre où les deux petites creusaient. Eomer baissa la garde de son épée et alla rejoindre ses filles. Hilde expliquait, dans son propre baragouin que c'était sa soeur qui avait commencé. Assis sur ses talons, Eomer les écoutait gravement, comme s'il s'agissait d'une dispute entre ses sujets. Sa longue chevelure dorée s'embrasait dans ce soleil de printemps. Aucune des deux petites n'avaient hérité de la crinière de leur père, contrairement à Elfwine. Lothíriel s'approcha pour assister aux pourparlers. Il leur fallut quelques minutes avant que, finalement, les deux parents décident qu'il était de toute manière temps qu'elles prennent leur bain. Leurs visages étaient maculés de boue et de fleurs, comme des petites exploratrices.

Lothíriel, suivie de Gylda, disparurent avec les jumelles. Amrothos était resté aux côtés d'Eomer, après que sa soeur fut partie, il prit la parole:

"Je dois dire que je ne pensais pas que Lothíriel trouverait un mari un jour."

Eomer haussa les sourcils de surprise. Amrothos était connu pour être déluré et un peu distrait. Cela pourrait expliquer pourquoi il était incapable de voir la valeur de la jeune femme qu'il appelait soeur.

"Oh non. Ne dégainez pas votre épée." dit il d'une feinte terreur, "je ne voudrais offenser Votre Majesté. C'est juste que Lothíriel est une chevalier cygne. Comme d'autres femmes dans notre lignée, elle aurait pu se trouver à nos côtés lors de la Guerre de l'Anneau si elle n'avait pas été si jeune."

"Eru soit loué." soupira Eomer. Il était une chose que son épouse soit l'égal d'une guerrière, mais une autre de l'imaginer au combat. Et surtout pas celui-ci, où l'obscurité la plus profonde s'était confrontée à l'aveuglante lumière. La bataille où tout espoir fut perdu... Et retrouvé.

"Je suis content que nos chemins se soient croisés, Eomer." finit par ajouter Amrothos. Son ton était bourru et Eomer se permit un sourire.

"Et je ne pense pas seulement au bonheur de votre soeur... Voulez-vous que je parle à Elfhelm?"

Amrothos lui jeta un regard effaré. Les amoureux pensaient toujours que les autres étaient aveugles, que tous ces feux d'artifice n'éclataient que dans leurs coeurs et pas aux yeux de tous. Eomer avait sûrement eu la même expression quand Imrahil lui avait demandé s'il était sérieux dans son intérêt pour sa fille.

Eomer lui tapa l'épaule.

"Elfhelm serait honoré qu'un prince de Dol Amroth veuille rendre heureuse Gylda."

"Et elle?"

"Amrothos, vous êtes vraiment aveugle." Eomer riait franchement du jeune prince. Mais il riait aussi de lui même, quand il s'était rendu compte que Lothíriel était plus qu'heureuse d'accepter sa demande en mariage. Et qu'elle avait en fait parlé à son propre père, d'Eomer comme conjoint idéal pour elle.

Il tenta de convaincre Amrothos qui semblait tout aussi incrédule après ses explications. Il finit par soupirer:

"Et si vous alliez lui parler vous-même?" Amrothos le dévisagea puis hocha la tête. Il s'empressa de retourner à l'intérieur, laissant Eomer satisfait d'avoir rempli son devoir de beau frère.

Il était encore ravi de son rôle dans cette histoire, quand il se rendit compte que sa femme se trouvait à ses côtés. Son parfum enivrant emplissait ses narines et poumons. Il garda les yeux fermés, jusqu'à ce qu'il sentit sa délicate main encercler la sienne.  
"Amrothos m'a tout raconté. Merci Eomer." Il ouvrit les yeux et il découvrit ce visage qu'il connaissait si bien, qui changeait sans jamais se faner. Lothíriel souriait aussi.

"Il n'avait besoin que d'un petit peu d'encouragement."

"Oh non. Ça fait des mois que cette histoire dure, d'après Gylda. Tous les hommes ne sont pas comme toi." Ses lèvres trouvèrent le front de son épouse.

"Il m'a aussi fallu des mois." avoua-t-il à mi-voix, en l'encerclant de ses bras. Il la sentit trembler dans ses bras et s'en étonna, jusqu'à ce qu'il se rende compte qu'elle riait.

"Tu veux dire que les grands héros de la Guerre de l'Anneau ne sont pas très courageux quand il s'agit d'amour?" Il y avait des étincelles dans ses yeux bleus océan, des étincelles qui l'hypnotisaient. Eomer se laissa aller dans un sourire. Mais Lothíriel arrêta de rire pour dévisager son époux. Il avait l'air pensif, presque mélancolique, chose rare pour cet homme d'action. Il finit par dévoiler sa pensée d'une voix très basse:

"Cette guerre m'a appris que les femmes ont aussi du courage.. Même plus que les plus preux des guerriers." Il pensait à Eowyn. Lothíriel se mordit la lèvre pour ne pas lui dévoiler la surprise qui se préparait pour commémorer son couronnement: Eowyn allait arriver dans les jours suivants avec sa ribambelle d'enfants, et toute sa vivacité habituelle. Le Roi Elessar serait aussi de la partie, ainsi que les princes de Dol Amroth. Néanmoins, elle décida d'éloigner cette tristesse du regard de son époux avec un sourire espiègle.

"Est-ce ta manière de dire que je suis la gagnante de notre duel?" Il fronça les sourcils, mais un sourire éclaira son visage.

"Presque... Enfin... Je t'ai quand même laissé gagner." Elle s'éloigna de lui d'un pas et dégaina l'épée qu'elle avait encore à sa ceinture.

"En garde, Eomer-Roi!"


End file.
